rodent love
by RegularRigleenFan
Summary: What happens when Rigby teases eileen and she's listening Read for an adventure of romance hurt and drama. Will Rigby have the guts to tell Eileen how he feels or will he be lonely forever? Contains Rigleen(Rigby x Eileen) and a little bit of Morderet(Mordecai x Margaret).
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Regular show or any of its characters. I wish i did but I don't so the only thing I own is the storyline. They are the property of J.G Quintel and Cartoon Network.

It was a normal day at Twin Peaks City, Mordecai and Rigby were slacking off as usual and Benson was probably popping his gumballs wherever he was. Mordecai and Rigby decided to go to the coffee shop. As they were walking, Rigby brought on an off chart topic. Mordecai, do you really think Eileen likes me? Yes dude, that chick would totally die fo... Wait a minute, do you like Eileen? Ha ha dude you totally do! said Mordecai.

STOP TALKIIING!

Dude I think you should totally ask her out. Mordecai said while giggling. Hell no man remember what happened that time I tried to talk to her while her father was visiting, that man literally killed me, do you know how hard it is to escape the gates of hell, and not to mention had to take over that overweight basterd MuscleMan just so that could dig up my body, no way I will go through that shit again just because of some four eyed mole who doesn't think I'm attractive. Rigby said while defending himself. Whatever dude. Mordecai said. As they walked they saw Eileen running away and crying. Way to go Rigby said Mordecai while punching him. Owww said Rigby, Its not my fault she's so weak. You asshole said mordecai angrily, you dont even care do you, the only girl who really gives a fuck about you is crying because of what you said and all you can say about that is she's weak, don't be such an ass. Said Mordecai angrily. Wait did you say she finds me attractive?

Tune in to next chapter to find out what happens next

Please leave a review

Dos vedanjas


	2. Chapter 2

She finds me attractive? Rigby asked sadly. Dude she does, but you're too stupid to notice anyways. The two friends entered the coffee shop hoping to find Eileen but she was nowhere to be seen.

Hey Margaret, where's Eileen? Asked rigby. Oh her name is Eileen now? I thought she was a four eyed mole! But... Don't even talk Rigby. Do you know how much Eileen has cried over you?! Of course you don't because you're too self absorbed to even notice the little things she does for you. Like for example, when was the last time you paid for your coffee? I thought Mordecai was paying for it. Said Rigby apologetically. You thought? Did you even ask Mordecai if he was? No you didn't because you don't care! Eileen has been paying for your coffee for the last three months and you didn't even bother to find out! Wow I never thought of it that. way said rigby. Of course you didn't you little son of a bitch! No Margaret don't, he's not worth it. Said mordecai while holding her back. Ok ok I'm sorry said Rigby. You're sorry?! Why are you apologising to me when I'm not the so called "four eyed mole?"Margaret said while trying to calm down.

Ok where is she? She went home early I told her I would cover for her. Said Margaret still trying to hold in her anger. Rigby decided to go talk to her. As he walked to Eileens house he decided to check through the window to check if she was home. What he saw through the window broke his heart into a thousand pieces.

Next chapter will reveal what he saw.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 05H23 in the morning and rigby couldn't sleep except for the times he kept dreaming about a relationshp between him and Eileen. He kept thinking about what he saw the night before, he kept thinking about what he had said about her and how it had affected him now. He never thought that he would be feeling so sad because of a girl who broke his heart. Rigby thought love was for the weak but he then soon realised that if it was for the weak it also meant he was weak.

Rigbys POV

Dear Digital Diary

I never thought I would cry so much over a girl. I mean, I don't even like her. I don't care whether her glasses are on her or not, she was still the same old nerdy cute looki... No I will not tolerate crying over a girl, look at what it has done to Mordecai. He is always worrying whether Margaret will go to her dream college or not. I don't want all that bullshit hanging over me while I think about the memories I'll lose when Eileen leaves for college. Not that I have any memories with eileen. Its just that I feel left out when Mordecai has his tongue down Margarets throat literally choking her and I'm just sitting there with my pizza king crown while Eileen is cheering them on. I mean if there was any girl I would choose to have my first kiss with is definitely Eileen. Not that she's a valuble candidate of my love but I feel so wierd when I think of her. I feel like my stomach is doing a skateboard 360 while jumping over sharks. Uhhhhh why am I even saying that. I better go its time for work.

Rigby out

Hey rigby. Hey mordecai what are you cooking? Bacon and eggs. Dude you know I'm allergic to eggs. Yeah that's the point. He said. Dude don't be such an asshole. Rigby said angrily. Anyways you forgot that I'm not allergic to bacon. Rigby said delightedly. Yeah, that's why I used egg yolk as the covering for my bacon. Whyyyy? Rigby whined. Because I'm sick of you never appreciating what people do for you. I would understand if it was anyone but not Eileen, three months dude, three months and you didn't even notice? I should have let Margaret beat the shit out of you yesterday. And even if it was so I know you like Eileen. How do you know that? Asked rigby suspiciously. Dude, next time you propose to Eileen in your dreams, would you mind keeping it down a little.

STOP TALKIIING!

Dude I think you should go talk to her. Said mordecai. I can't. Rigby said while trying to hold in his tears. Dude what's wrong. Asked Mordecai. I saw Eileen in the hands of another man yesterday. Rigby said while crying. They're perfect for each other their the same height and everything. Don't give up dude nothing can stand in the way of true love. Mordecai said reussuring his best friend.

Tune in to find out what will happen next.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter contains a lot of sexual content so if you are not comfortable reading lemon please skip to next chapter.

Mordecai and Rigby walked to the coffee shop. As they walked in side they saw Eileen run to the kitchen. Dude I think you should go to her and I'll talk to margaret. They agreed and went their separate ways. What is he going to do in there? Margaret asked angrily. I don't want him to do anything stupid because I will rip his fucking eyes out if he hurts Eileen both physically and emotionally

Meanwhile in the kitchen

Hey Eileen. Rigby said in a sad tone. No reply huh? Rigby asked. I know you're angry but please just listen to what I have to say. Said Rigby. Ok fine what do you want Rigby? Eileen asked. I just came to apologise, I know I haven't been a good friend lately and I know I hurt your feelings the other day but after thinking last night I have come to the realisation that you have been more of a friend to me than anyone else and I have been treating you like railway trash. So I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me, and I hope you won't be angry at me forever.

Oh Rigby, I would never stay mad at you. Oh thank you Eileen. Rigby said as he pulled her in for a hug but he ended up kissing her as she also started to give into the kiss. Rigby took her to the corner and they started kissing passionately. But Eileen wanted to take this a step further, she started to rub on his erect penis which was visible because rigby never really wears any clothes. Rigby being a virgin had never felt this kind of pleasure and he wanted more so he decided to do the same to her, but before he could do anything they both heard Margaret coming to the kitchen and so Eileen told Rigby to come to her house after her shift ends.

If you want to know what happens next tune into chapter five of rodent love


End file.
